


Picnics and Handcuffs

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Overshares, Flashbacks, Inebriated Shadowhunters, M/M, Mentions of Bondage (handcuffs), Truth or Dare, alec is a sap, cuteness, general hilarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: The next morning, Alec remembers a rather embarrassing round of their Truth of Dare game from last night...





	Picnics and Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)

Alec grumpily opened one eye, taking in the empty bed with a sigh, before he pressed his face back into the pillows, realizing Magnus was probably up to shoo everyone home so they could enjoy their day off.

Which, unfortunately, reminded him of exactly what they had gotten up to last night. He groaned, because,  _ fuck _ , had that really happened? 

~!~

“Who hasn’t gone in a while?” Jace slurred, his eyes darting around the group. He took a sip of his drink and turned, squinting at Magnus. “Alec!” 

“Noooooooooo,” Alec whined, hiding his face in Magnus’ neck. “Izzy picked on me already!” 

“Yeah, but Magnus is shirtless now, so are you really complaining?” 

Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus’ shoulder and smiled against his skin while Magnus hummed. “Nope!” 

Jace pouted. “C’mon Alec. Truth or dare!” 

Alec rolled his eyes and glared at his parabatai. “I don’t like you.” 

“Do it or drink!” Jace ordered, pointing, rather inaccurately, at Alec. 

“Fine!” Alec stuck out his tongue at Jace. He was pretty sure he felt Magnus laugh, but Magnus liked his tongue, so it was okay. “Truth.” 

“Boring!” Jace cried, crossing his arms over his chest. He’d had a  _ good _ Dare. 

Alec huffed and sipped his drink anyway, grinning at the taste. “Maaaaaaagnus, what drink did you make me? I like it.” 

Magnus combed his fingers through Alec’s hair, grinning a little. “A Sex on on the Beach.” 

Alec wrinkled his nose. “That sounds uncomfortable. And sandy.” 

Magnus snorted. “You’re not wrong.” 

“I have it!” Jace said, his eyes triumphant. “What! Is one thing you haven’t tried with Magnus yet, that you want to?” 

Alec lit up, his eyes brightening as he sat up, grinning. “That’s easy!” 

Magnus raised both his eyebrows, turning to look at Alec. “Oh?” 

“I wanna take him on a picnic in Idris! By that lake we used to visit!” His eyes turned wistful and he smiled. “Always wanted to go on a picnic there.” 

Magnus melted into Alec, smiling helplessly as he tightened his arms around Alec. “We can do that,” he whispered. 

“I meant something  _ dirty _ or  _ kinky _ Alec!” Jace huffed. 

Alec blinked, frowning at his parabatai. “Oh.” He pursed his lips in thought before grinning again. “I’d love to have him tie me up instead one of these days!” 

“Alexander!” 

“Alec!” 

Jace laughed. 

  
Magnus slid out of Alec’s lap and took his hand. “With that, I think it’s time for all good shadowhunters to go to bed…” 

“Yeah, go tie him to the bed, he won’t mind!” Izzy called, falling onto the couch. 

~!~ 

“Remembering last night?” Magnus called. 

Alec didn’t lift his head from the pillow. “I hate everything.” 

“Do you?” 

Alec turned towards Magnus and glared, but his eyes widened at what Magnus had in his hands, and he sat up in a rush. 

Magnus grinned, holding up his left hand with the picnic basket. “Picnic?” He held up his right hand, a pair of leather cuffs dangling. “Or stay in?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](https://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)
> 
> Want to come hang out in a Shadowhunters Discord server?  
[Join Us Here!](https://discord.gg/A9CEA2G)


End file.
